The pack is strongest when all the wolves are together
by The Reckless inesmanies
Summary: for the prompt "How about where the Starks follow the Targaryen traditions and the King in the North have sister-wives." Robb have Sansa and Bran have Arya (and Rickon have nothing, poor thing). Contains incest (of course!) and bad language and later sex. More than one-shot. More notes inside.
1. Catelyn & Sansa

_Os Stark são reis no Norte e território vai da Muralha até as Terras Fluviais (Riverlands) e inclui as Ilhas de Ferro. Os Reis no Norte podem casar com um das irmãs ou mais ou com outras mulheres também. Robb escolheu casar só com Sansa. Os irmãos do Rei também podem casar com uma ou com mais irmãs ou com outras mulheres. Bran casou com a irmã Arya e com Meera da casa Reed._

_**(P.S.:** Eddard Stark continua a ser morto em Porto Real, mas não levou as filhas e não foi por traíção. Ah e Robb continua a morrer no Casamento Vermelho.**)**_

* * *

Catelyn sempre quis que os filhos fossem uma geração diferente e não tivessem relações incestuosas, mas estava no sangue. Todos os filhos do Eddard Stark e Catelyn Tully tinham a aparência da família da mãe (expecto Arya, que é parecida com o pai), mas eles eram lobos de alma. Robb casou com a sua irmã Sansa e Bran casou com Arya e com Meera Reed. Robb foi morto quando os Frey rebelaram contra os Stark e, quando eles renderam-se, Robb foi para as Gémeas e foi morto quando uma das filhas de Lorde Walder, Roslin, casou com Edmure Tully. Sansa também era para ir, mas ela estava grávida e não pôde.

- Sou uma viúva. - disse Sansa, jovem, só com 14 anos, enquanto dava de comer ao filho Brandon.

- Tens uma longa vida, meu amor. - disse Catelyn, acalmando a filha - Não tens idade de seres uma viúva. Cuida o teu filho e, quando ele tiver 2, 3 anos, viaja. Vê o mundo. Vista Porto Branco e a corte Manderly, vai a Correrrio passar uma temporada. Podes ir para os Reinos do Sul, ir para Porto Real, Lançassolar ou até podes atravessar pelo Mar Estreito e visita as Cidades Livres. Vive a tua juventude e tu encontrarás amor novamente.

- Não vou, mãe. - disse Sansa - Eu amava Robb. Eu amo Robb. Eu amo o nosso filho. A minha alma é dele.

- Mas a tua alma não morreu com ele.

- Sim, morreu.

- Não, Sansa. - gritou Catelyn - Quando o teu pai morreu, eu senti-me morta. Quando Robb morreu, eu senti-me enterrada no meu túmulo. Mas eu superei a minha dor. Os Lannister de Porto Real pagaram pelo que disseram e tal como os Frey.

- Eu fi-los pagar pelo que fizeram. - disse Sansa. - Foste uma boa Rainha quando mandaste o exercito atacar as Gémeas e queimar aquilo tudo. Mas não podes ficar de luto para sempre.

- A mãe está a sugerir para eu sair do luto e casar com um outro homem, mas a mãe ainda não casou novamente. - comentou Sansa.

- Porque estou demasiado velha para isso. - sorriu Catelyn - Arya está grávida de um segundo filho e Meera do primeiro. Sou uma avô. - Catelyn pegou no Brandon que tinha acabado de comer a papa - Eu agora tenho de cuidar dos meus netos, enquanto vocês estão ocupados e também tenho de ver se vocês não fazem disparates.

- Achas que eu serei uma boa mãe? - perguntou Sansa.

- Eu acho que és uma excelente mãe. - respondeu Catelyn.


	2. Bran (& Arya & Meera)

**_(4 meses antes, um mês e meio depois da morte do Rei Robb Stark)_**

* * *

Bran acordou com o sabor de sangue da sua presa na boca. Ele voltou a sentir a pele suave das costas de Meera na palma da mão e toque dos seus cabelos no pescoço dele. Os dias estavam cada vez mais frios, por isso Bran sentia a sua pele nua arrepiada. Ele mexeu ao reparar na ausência de Arya. Depois, ele reparou que ela estava a vestir-se no outro lado do quarto. Como sempre, Arya usava uma longa trança e vestia calças, roupas de homem, mas o seu corpo era demasiado feminino para ela ser confundida por um rapaz. Ela pegou na sua fina espada, Agulha, e pôs á cintura. Depois ela reparou que Bran estava acordado a observá-la.

- Bom dia, Bran.

Arya aproximou-se e deu um beijo suave nos lábios de Bran.

- Bom dia. - sorriu ele.

- Vou treinar, enquanto a Lya não acorda. - disse Arya - Vemos no pequeno-almoço.

- Espera! - disse Bran, pondo a mão na coxa de Arya. Meera mexeu, começando a acordar e Arya tira a mão dele e sai do quarto.

- Bom dia, meu amor. - ouviu Bran a voz de Meera no ouvido esquerdo. Ela começou a beijar levemente a zona e mão de Bran sobe para a nunca dela e responde:

- Minha amada... - ele mexe-se para sair da cama - tenho de vestir.

- Onde está Arya?

- Saiu. - respondeu ele, lavando a cara - Foi treinar.

Meera saiu rapidamente da cama e disse:

- Tenho de ser rápida. Eu quero treinar com ela.

- Eu acho que não é uma boa ideia. - comentou ele - Ela bem pode tentar atirar uma flecha.

- Precisamente. - respondeu Meera, procurando uma túnica do seu armário - Eu quero falar com ela. Sozinha. - ela veste roupas de baixo e umas calças de algodão. Bran esteve sempre atraídos por mulheres independentes que não precisavam de homens e vestiam calças.

- "Sozinha." - repete Bran, quase num tom de gozo. Ele decide também vestir-se e continua - Eu espero que vocês as duas dêem-se bem. Não razoavelmente, mas muito bem. Vocês eram amigas e quando decidi que eu também te amava...

- É. Nós, mulheres, somos muito egoístas, não queremos partilhar o nosso homem, pelo menos, a maior parte das mulheres pensam assim. - diz Meera. Ela acaba de se vestir e faz um rabo de cavalo com o seu cabelo - Arya é uma verdadeira Stark, selvagem, indomável e egoísta no que toca aos homens. - Meera sorri.

- É por isso que eu a amo e é por isso que te amo. - diz Bran, dando um beijo a Meera.


End file.
